thelastofusdatafandomcom-20200214-history
The Last of Us: American Dreams: Issue 4
| writer = Neil Druckmann Faith Erin Hicks (co-writer)[http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/22-395/The-Last-of-Us-American-Dreams-4 Dark Horse: THE LAST OF US: AMERICAN DREAMS #4] | penciller = Faith Erin Hicks | art = Faith Erin Hicks Rachelle Rosenberg (colorist) | cover = Julian Totino Tedesco | language = English | publisher = Dark Horse Comics | pubdate = July 31, 2013 | pages = 32 pages | cost = $3.99 | upc =7 61568 22392 7 00111 | pre = American Dreams #3}}The Last of Us: American Dreams Issue #4 is the fourth and final issue in The Last of Us: American Dreams. It was slated for a July 31, 2013 release. Official Summary Plot Synopsis Ellie wakes up to the Fireflies arguing about whether or not they should disobey orders. Ellie is able to shake the bag from her head and can see three men arguing. She slips out of the rope which is binding her hands behind her back and reaches for a shard of glass when Marlene enters. One of the Fireflies ask her how another one of their members, named Kerry, is doing. Marlene informs him that the doctor believes she has a chance of surviving. Marlene removes the binds from Ellie's legs with a knife and Ellie demands that Riley is untied. The Fireflies comply and Marlene hands Ellie an envelope with the instructions to open it when she returns to the school. Riley tells Marlene of her desire to join the Fireflies and says that she knows who she is, due to having her wanted poster. Marlene refuses her offer before three armed men turn up and demand that they pay the toll for being in the smuggler's tunnel. The men realize that they are up against Fireflies but still demand that they drop their gear. Marlene tells the men that they cannot have the guns but that she will give them ration cards. The man speaking gets angry at her refusal to hand over the guns, and shoots one of the men, killing him instantly. Riley is frozen in place and Ellie knocks her out of the way of conflict, while Marlene attacks. Ellie notices a way out but Riley refuses to leave and runs for a gun near one of the men. Before she can grab it, he pulls her back by her hood. However, before he can harm her, Ellie hits him with a brick. He turns his attention to Ellie and while he does so, Riley grabs the gun and shoots him, knocking him to the ground. When he opens his eyes, Marlene has a gun pointed in his face and shoots. Riley makes a comment that this is the second time that day that they had helped her. Marlene gets angry at her and accuses her of treating this as a game while Ellie is held back by another Firefly. Marlene goes on to tell Riley that she has no idea of the Firefly's sacrifice. Riley responds by saying that she watched her father turn and kill her mother and that she had to kill her own father. Marlene says this is what every other survivor has done. Riley says she believes in the Fireflies and Marlene tells her that so did the man who was shot before. Marlene threatens to kill Riley as this will be her fate as a Firefly, prompting Ellie to bite the Firefly's hand and point his gun at Marlene. Marlene says that she wasn't really going to kill Riley. She fires a warning shot and Marlene says her name. When asked how she knows her name, Marlene responds by saying she knew her mother and that the envelope was a letter from her mother. Marlene continues to tell her that she has had people watching Ellie as she promised her mother she would. She asks Riley for advice on what to do and Riley tells her to lower the gun. Ellie gives Marlene the gun and Marlene tells her that her mother was called Anna, and she would tell her more about her mother when the time is right. Marlene points to a ladder and tells Ellie and Riley it leads to behind the school. Before they leave, Marlene gives Ellie a knife and tells her that it was her mother's. The two leave and, after Riley tells her that there is no way out, Ellie gets angry and suggests running away. Riley gets upset and says that all this will give them is another way to die. Riley walks off and Ellie follows, over the fence and into the school. Riley says she will see Ellie the next day. A while later, Ellie is listening to music. She has read the letter and picks up the knife before hugging it to her chest. Sources Category:American Dreams Category:Books and Comics Category:Media Category:The Last of Us